1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilation systems for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a diffuser air outlet for a ventilation system on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standard air outlet for a ventilation system on an automotive vehicle typically includes a series of parallel directional vanes that pivot about fixed centerpoints and are connected by a linkage arm so that all vanes move uniformly. This arrangement allows a focused stream of air to be emitted from the air outlet, causing a specific location within an occupant compartment of the automotive vehicle to be heated/cooled where the directional vanes are aimed.
Although the standard air outlet works well, it may be desired to have an air outlet that will emit air in a less focused (diffused) stream, thereby achieving a general heating/cooling of the occupant compartment.